If Tomorrow Never Comes
by LadyGinoza
Summary: Kougami comes home late to his sleeping husband...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho-Pass or the Characters.

 **Rated T**

* * *

Another late night at work, much too late for my liking but I'm finally home and as I drive up the freshly paved driveway, I don't see any lights on so Gino must already be asleep or maybe he's in the living room reading a book with only a dim light lamp illuminating the dark room. I have to admit that I hate it when he does that, it's not good for his eyes but Gino doesn't listen to what I say on that matter but his vision has always remained perfect so who am I to preach.

I turn off the car, get out and lock the car behind me as I make my way to the house. The door isn't locked and I enter quietly only to find the living room to be completely dark and quiet so I guess Gino must have gone to bed already then. I don't know what he did today but he has to be exhausted, for him to forget to lock the door, yeah I better be careful I don't want to wake him. He needs his rest, more than I do.

To be honest though I'm a bit disappointed, I was hoping to see him before going to bed myself but…

I was supposed to be done at work early tonight but my boss ended up giving me some last minute work to do and I ended up having to stay three hours later which then caused me to miss dinner with Gino…

Lately I haven't been able to spend much time with Gino as much as I want to. Even though we are married now, I feel like we have less and less time to spend with each other but tomorrow I'm off. I'm not scheduled to work for the next three days. I'm going to turn off my cellphone; I'm going to take him out for a long weekend to the beach like he's been asking for a while now and just enjoy ourselves.

I carefully remove my shoes and put my jacket away in the closet, being careful not to make much noise so not to wake Gino up and I make sure that the door is properly locked before going upstairs.

I don't turn on any lights anymore as I quietly navigate my way through our home. First of all it's not like I need it, I know my home by art and secondly I know how Gino is. Everything is always rightly placed and everything perfectly organized that I know I won't accidentally trip on something.

Gino is good; actually he's too good for me. I'd work every god forsaken hours just to make sure that he has a good and comfortable life with me. I don't want him to have to work hard; I want him to be happy. As long that he's happy and that I know he's well taken care of, I'm happy. That's all I want, I don't need anything fancy and luxurious just having the one that I love be happy is plenty enough for me.

I open the bedroom door and of course it just had to fucking creek but thankfully I don't see Gino stir in bed and is rather sleeping soundly. He has to be extremely exhausted for that… I know he works at home but I never did ask him how that went or how his small business was coming along. I'll have to remember asking him that tomorrow morning. I do hope that it does go well, after all he's a talented painter just like his father and he does have some good quality art supply available here so I'll have to make myself more involved in what he does. Maybe I could help.

I close the door, ignoring the damn creek of the hinges and proceed into removing my clothes down to my boxers and crawl into bed next to Gino, my husband. I move closer and wrap my arms around him as sleep slowly takes over me with the one that I love sleeping in my arms. I couldn't ask for anything more, I'm a happy man.

I slowly begin to wake up, the morning light almost blinding for a few seconds before my eyes adjust only to find that Gino is no longer in my arms nor is he even in the bed next to me. My eyes widen at the sight of dried crusty blood that now occupied the sheets where Gino had been sleeping the night before and should still be sleeping.

I sit up in panic and look to the floor to find more dried blood on the floor, bloody footprints and drops of blood leading out of the room.

What the hell happened? Is Gino okay? No he can't be okay, there's so much blood, why didn't he wake me up? This is serious!

"Gino!" I shout out as I get out of bed but I don't get an answer.

I cautiously walk towards the door, carefully avoiding in stepping in the blood on the floor when I stop and look back at the blood soaked sheets on the bed, just to take one last look at the room.

I slowly turn around, I see my beautiful husband nailed onto the wall right over our bed. His eyes staring back at me completely lifeless and blank, his lips partly parted with blood trickling down his chin and his once bright face is no more but a meer empty shell. His glow is gone, no longer looking human.

His throat has been slit open and his body filthy and stained in his blood that has long since dried up and began to flake. His body sliced open and mutilated like he had been some sort of animal and right next to his body, written in Gino's blood on our wall sent chills down my spine…

Thanks for holding me, but maybe next time you should turn on the light when you come in.


End file.
